


It Was Only You

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Merlin, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Merlin, Sexual Content, Slurs, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking across the playing field, Arthur dripping with sweat and mud, knocking away the ball from the other footie team, Merlin feels the pull. It starts at his belly, from the centre of his navel, and radiates pleasantly to every nerve-end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "modern alpha/omega verse merlinxarthur, they knew they were each other's soulmates since they were kids, omega!merlin pls :)"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Omegas were known as _bitches_.

As soon as it escapes Cedric’s lips – a Beta and a _nobody_ himself – Arthur’s fist flies out quickly, crashing into his teeth and knocking one loose.

Merlin gapes in shocked horror, at Arthur’s blood-crusting knuckles, at the schoolyard bully hollering at the top of his lungs and bursting into tears, fleeing across the yard. Some of the other kids start clapping or yelling their approval.

“What?” Arthur says confused, throwing up his hands, “Morgana says it’s a naughty word, and that people need to be _teached a lesson_.”

“It’s taught, not _teached,_ ” Merlin finally says after a moment, smiling big.

Arthur’s big blue eyes roll.

“Shut up, Merlin,” he mumbles, plopping down on the next swing with Merlin and shoving. “ _Ha_ \- First one to teach the top wins!”

*

Merlin knew all the fairytales as a child. About how the princess Omegas knew that their true love was _true_ and pure. That pull of attraction to their Alpha. 

Not all girls were Omegas, same as not all vaginas belonged to girls. He knew his gender – Merlin knew he was comfortable with being his own male gender. 

But, being an Omega _complicated_ his relationship with others.

Never with Arthur, though.

Looking across the playing field, Arthur dripping with sweat and mud, knocking away the ball from the other footie team, Merlin feels  _the pull_. It starts at his belly, from the centre of his navel, and radiates pleasantly to every nerve-end.

Somehow, Arthur always knows where to look for him. Whether it was their favorite hiding place in Merlin’s backyard, or in a never-ending crowd of their classmates.

He wraps his arms snugly around Merlin’s neck, stinking to high hell, laughing and burying his face into Merlin’s cropped, dark hair. It takes a lot to make Arthur Penn, voted _Most Likely to Succeed_ , to be affectionate in public.

Everyone’s leering but Merlin laughs with him, clasping Arthur’s hips, breathing him in. A ripple of arousal twinges the base of his throat and Merlin’s prick.

*

Going though the heat cycles used to be frustrating as a teenager, lonely. Merlin preferred the glass dildos to the synthetic, to avoid _fantasies_.

He doesn’t need them now. He’s got Arthur’s beaten sofa and his favorite person in the whole of the universe.

“ _My god_ ,” Arthur cries out, slamming up against Merlin’s bared arse and grunting. His knot locks inside, growing bigger, pulsing, flooding hot come. 

His pheromones overcome Merlin’s own, as he jerks and rocks into Arthur’s hand fumbling into his jeans. His fingers fondle on Merlin’s little, Omega cock. 

“ _Arth_ –” The noisy whimper stifles into the cushion as Arthur mouths and bites along Merlin’s throat and right ear, moist lips dragging against skin.

“For me, that’s it, darling,” he says, breathing out loudly, encouraging Merlin through his orgasm and sweeping his tongue over come-slick fingers. The knot still pulses steady and Merlin drowsily smiles, listening to Arthur whisper endearments. And not a single one of them is _bitch_.

*


End file.
